


Берт Клинг и Харри Холе

by steinvor



Category: 87th Precinct - Ed McBain, Harry Hole Series - Jo Nesbø
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Бертраму Клингу всегда не везло на девушек.





	Берт Клинг и Харри Холе

Бертраму Клингу всегда не везло на девушек.  
Его первая возлюбленная, черноволосая Клер Таунсенд, была жестоко убита, застрелена в книжном магазинчике на Калвер-авеню, другая, которую он хотел назвать своей невестой, бросила его после полутора лет чрезвычайно бурных и пылких ухаживаний, а третья, с которой он все-таки умудрился сочетаться законным браком, ему изменила с каким-то пижоном-фотомоделью…  
Его последнюю подругу, сотрудницу отдела нравов, рыжеволосую Элен Бёрк, изнасиловали во время выполнения очередного задания, и, кажется, их ,не успевшие толком наладиться взаимоотношения, тоже трещали по швам.  
С другой стороны, он не настолько погряз в соплях и жалости к самому себе, и своей несчастливой судьбе одинокого, тридцатидвухлетнего американского копа, чтобы утопить свое горе и свою безысходную боль на дне бутылки с «Джимом Бимом» или «Джонни Уокером».  
В этом отношении, его норвежский коллега, поймавший нескольких серийных убийц, известный в своем заснеженном Осло, как Харри Холе, никогда, если верить его невнятным и немногочисленным словам и обрывкам сумбурных реплик, так вот, этот закоренелый алкаш никогда не задумывался всерьез о том, чтобы «грызть», как выражаются иносказательно нью-йоркские полицейские, «табельное оружие».  
То есть никогда не пробовал, и не пытался застрелиться из служебного пистолета.  
\- Почти всех, кого я однажды встретил и полюбил, убили, и убили жестоко. Женщину, которая была со мной до недавнего времени, тоже пытался убить очередной псих или маньяк, объект моего расследования… Иногда я думаю, что я обречен причинять своим близким и любящим меня людям, только боль и страдания. Страдания и боль.  
Светловолосый норвежец устало вытянул свои длинные, под стать его ста девяносто сантиметровому худому телу, ноги, и бесцельно уставился в пространство перед собой потухшими и нисколько не захмелевшими от нескольких бутылок пива, глазами.  
Его собеседник, белокурый потомок немецких иммигрантов, такой же высокий, красивый, напоминающий тот самый генетически выверенный исторический генотип «белокурой бестии» машинально кивнул и заказал себе еще один «будвайзер».  
Видимо им обоим не везло на женщин, на судьбу, на благосклонность вышестоящего начальства.  
\- И все-таки, они пытаются обо мне заботиться… Мои товарищи по работе, другие детективы, особенно Стив Карелла.  
\- А я и своих коллег по работе за все эти годы уже растерял, - разводит костлявые руки в стороны Харри Холе. – Не приведи господь, потерять тебе своего напарника…  
Анонимные алкоголики и курсы психологической терапии у Столе Эуне ему уже совсем не помогают. Не могут облегчить жизнь, или успокоить некстати пробудившуюся вдруг совесть.  
\- Хорошо, что иногда мне везет на случайных собутыльников, - замечает один положительный момент в своем беспросветном и безрадостном существовании детектив из Осло.  
\- За собутыльников и за честных полицейских, - согласно кивает подбородком изрядно выпивший Берт.  
Встреча с таким же одиноким заокеанским неудачником-полицейским на новое светлое будущее не вдохновляла.

26 сентября 2015


End file.
